There is an increasing requirement for the utilization stability of a backlight source product with the development of the market. In a backlight source product of an adhesive-metal integrated structure, since a bonding area between a back plate and an adhesive that forms an integral structure with the back plate by an injection molding is small, an adhesive force of the adhesive on the back plate is relatively small. Thus, during a manufacture of the product or a use thereof, the adhesive is prone to be separated from the back plate. Especially in an adhesive-metal integrated structure in which the back plate is provided with an opening, the adhesive may be more prone to be separated from the back plate in a high-temperature environment.
In an adhesive-metal integrated structure in the related art, a through hole penetrating through the back plate in a thickness direction thereof is arranged in the back plate, so as to increases the bonding area between an adhesive frame and the back plate. FIG. 1 is a sectional view of an adhesive-metal integrated structure at a through hole of the back plate in the related art. As shown in FIG. 1, a through hole 011 is arranged in a back plate 01, an adhesive 20 is combined with the back plate 01, and a part of the adhesive 20 passes through the through hole 011 of the back plate. In this structure, a bonding area between the back plate 01 and the adhesive 20 is increased, however an adhesive force between the adhesive 20 and the back plate 01 still cannot meet the requirement of a use intensity, and thus the adhesive may still be prone to be separated from the back plate during the process of using. In such adhesive-metal integrated structure, the adhesive is prone to be separated from the back plate during a manufacture of the product or a use thereof, therefore both the production yield and the utilization stability of the backlight source product are reduced.